The present invention relates to a new and distinct Physostegia plant, botanically known as Physostegia virginiana, commonly referred to as Obedience and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nicauca’.
The new Physostegia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Physostegia plants with good performance and attractive flower coloration.
The new Physostegia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2012 of Physostegia virginiana ‘Vivid’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Physostegia virginiana as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physostegia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in an outdoor nursery in Hillegom, The Netherlands in October, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physostegia plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Physostegia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.